The two greatest love stories ever told
by B-witched83uk
Summary: COMPLETE: LOTR meets Robin Hood. The story of when Aragorn first saw Arwen again after 30 years apart.
1. The greatest thing you will ever learn

Disclaimer :- I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' (Tolkein does), or this virsion of 'Robin Hood' (Disney does)  
  
Okay so we all know the story of Robin Hood and Maid Marion, well it, along with the story of Aragorn and Arwen, just happens to be my favourite. I was five years old the first time I saw the Disney version and instantly knew that was the kind of man I wanted. Most little girls grow up dreaming of Prince Charming coming to save them, well I always thought he was a woss who sat on his throne all day playing with woman's shoes.  
  
So I decided to put the two stories together and this is what I came up with.  
  
The two greatest love stories ever told  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The greatest thing you will ever learn  
  
Aragorn sat in the middle of Mirkwood forest, alone in his thoughts. His mind, it seemed, was a hundred miles away; one guess where.   
  
Legolas watched his friend from the safety of a near by tree, he was desperately trying to hold on to his Elf composure and not walk up to the man and hit him. Legolas had met Aragorn nearly twenty years ago, and since the day of their first meeting all he had heard about was the Lady Arwen. Legolas had meet the beautiful Elf princess many a time, in their long lives. Legolas was the prince of Mirkwood, and their families had always been united in a common cause.   
  
Aragorn's mind was still in Rivendell, along with his heart. It had been nearly thirty years since he took leave of his love and everyday seemed harder then the last. He had had to leave, she was of a lineage greater then his. She deserved more then a King in exile. He had done the right thing, he was sure of it; but then why did doing the right thing seem so wrong?  
  
Aragorn first saw Legolas swing down to stand before him. "Legolas, what are you doi-" an Orc arrow narrowly missed his head, as his companion knocked him to the ground. In a flash as quick as lightning, Legolas retaliated. His trusty bow in his hand, he charged at the predators; Aragorn quick behind him, sword at the ready. One, two, three. The Orcs were no challenge for the unbeatable duo. Legolas, no man, Elf or Dwarf was a better archer. As for Aragorn, he used his sword as though his life depended on it; which quite often it did.  
  
The Orcs laying slain around them, the breathless two took refuge in a near by tree. Legolas's usually immaculate temper was fraying. "Aragorn your head has been in the clouds now for far too long. If I had not have been there that arrow would have pierced your skull!"  
  
"Oh Legolas, never have I known an Elf to be such a drama Queen! I live for that kind of action. That was just a bit of a lark that's all" Aragorn was smiling, grateful for a distraction, any distraction.  
  
"Oh yes? Pretty hard to laugh with an arrow through your head!"  
  
"You know for an Elf, you are extremely uptight!" One of Aragorn's favourite games was the one he liked to call 'See how far we can wind the Elf up before he snaps' if his face was anything to go by, it wouldn't take very long today.  
  
Later that day, Aragorn and Legolas were making their way back to the house of Thranduil, when they were passed by a carriage. A carriage of pure gold, the poor horses could barely pull it. Legolas heard their neighs, meaning more to him then most. His face scowled at the sweat pouring from the beasts. "Who puts a creature through such torment in the land of the Elves?" He cried out to the owner of the golden carriage. Instantly it stopped, and the horses started breathing heavily. A tall, stout man walked out, followed quickly by a frail looking man with an ill favour.   
  
It was the frail man that spoke, "I am Corneal, Duke of Lebennin" Aragorn's eyes shot up at hearing of a place in his own land of Gondor. "Who dares shout after me?" the man eyed Aragorn and Legolas, wearily.  
  
"It was I, Legolas, son of Thranduil. Prince of Mirkwood" He sounded proud of his heritage, Aragorn thought, for the first time since they had met.   
  
"Ahh, it is with your father I have come to speak." His gleam was threatening, but for some reason permanently fixed on Aragorn.  
  
"My father? What of?" Legolas had not been informed that they were to expect mortal visitors.  
  
"That is between he and I!" He once more scowled at Aragorn, noting how like his father, Arathon, he was. So this must be the heir to Gondor's throne. We shall see about that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time passed, and together the man and the Elf fought side by side. They had returned from the perils on the dark confines of Mordor, where Sauron now once again dwelt. The two were weary and longed for the safe haven of Legolas's home. A place they both felt comfortable.   
  
Aragorn had decided to journey back to Mirkwood, and remain Legolas's companion a while longer. The alternative was Rivendell, the place where love dwelt. He could not face her and be sure he would again be able to do the right thing again. He knew that one more look upon her face would make him a weak man.   
  
They had stopped for the night and Aragorn was busy cooking dinner. Stew, again; they seemed to be living off the stuff, but neither cared, so long as it did its job.   
  
Legolas was tightening his bow, it had been weakened by all the use it had been put to.   
  
"Aragorn how is the food coming?" When he received no answer he turned to eye his friend. Aragorn sat stirring the stew, his chin rested on his hand, his eyes staring out in to space. Legolas groaned as he caught the love sick look on Aragorn's face. "Aragorn! ARAGORN!"  
  
"What? Hmm, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh forget it, your mind is clearly not on food" He put down his bow and hung it on to the side of his breaches. "Let me guess. You are thinking of an Elf maiden with eyes like stars, and hair like silk. Yes, yes, I have heard it before Aragorn." Aragorn ignored Legolas and continued to dream.  
  
"You are clearly not here. You are in Rivendell. Touching her soft face and smelling her sweet scent." Legolas, mockingly sighed and took and in a deep smell. He instantly started chocking. This brought Aragorn back to earth.  
  
"Your burning the food!" Legolas ran to the pot and lifted it off of the stove; the heat no challenge for him. Aragorn mealy stood there and watched, a look of guilt on his face.  
  
"Oh wonderful, just wonderful. We haven't had burnt slop in such a long time."  
  
Aragorn walked closer to his friend. "You know I think I am a bad influence on you. You were never so sarcastic before befriending a man." Legolas scowled at Aragorn, more worried about wherever or not he could salvage the meal. Aragorn sat back down and sighed aloud. "I am sorry mellon nin. I guess I was thinking about Arwen again. I cant help it Legolas. I love her!"  
  
Legolas felt like crying from pure frustration. It seemed they had been over this so many times before, he was starting to think that there were three of them in this mess. "Then why do you not go back? Tell her how you feel, tell her you wish to marry her."  
  
Aragorn laughed in hopelessness. "Marry her! I walked away and have not been back in near on thirty years. You cant just walk up to a woman and say "Hey remember me? I told you I loved you then left without telling you. Will you marry me?" It just doesn't work like that im afraid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have walked day and night now for nine days." Aragorn, who's breathing was a little heavy, eyed the Elf with a jealous favour. Legolas, who could walk twice that without sleep, smiled down at the man who had flung himself on to the floor for added effect. "Oh Aragorn, never have I known a man to be such a drama Queen!"   
  
Aragorn scowled at the Elf, proud of his remark. "I am in no mood for play" Aragorn stood and walked slowly in front of Legolas. In a low voice he muttered under his breath, "Pointy eared bow twanger!" Legolas's pointy ears were very keen, and could not help but smile as his friend continued to scowl and stomp.  
  
Suddenly Legolas stopped still. His senses alert and ready. "If I am not mistaken, and I very rarely am, this is the land of Lothlorien. Home of the Lady Galadriel!"  
  
As soon as the words were out, a host of fair Elves sprung upon them; bows in hand. "What business does a man and an Elf have in the home of the Lady?" An Elf, with hair and features very like Legolas, asked. "I am Legolas of the Mirkwood realm, a kin of yours from afar. This good man is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."   
  
The Elf's eyes flew to Aragorn's face, who stood uncomfortably under the watchful gaze.   
  
"I am Haldir. I believe the Lady grants you admittance."  
  
Haldir walked off, followed by the two strangers.  
  
Well? what did you think? Dont keep it to yourself, let me know! *Kisses and cuddles* 


	2. Is just to love

Disclaimer :- I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' (Tolkein does), or this virsion of 'Robin Hood' (Disney does)  
  
Chapter2  
  
Is just to love  
  
A beautiful Elf maiden, with long flowing golden hair, walked down some stone steeps to great them, accompanied by a tall male Elf. "Welcome to Lorien Prince of Mirkwood" she nodded slightly before turning her full attention to Aragorn. "This man that stands before me, whose name has often been heard here, is most welcome."  
  
Aragorn looked at the Lady Galadriel, unsure what she meant by that.   
  
"You are both weary and in need of food and rest. You will be taken and clothed in the dress of our people!" Galadriel then turned with Celeborn and walked back up the stairs, not before smiling at Aragorn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galadriel sat behind Arwen, as she arranged her hair in the mirror. Galadriel held a secret in her eyes, one that she had not yet shared with her grand daughter. Arwen sighed aloud, her hands working their magic. "Will not you share your woes my Evenstar?"  
  
Arwen looked at Galadriel in the mirror, and simply sighed again.   
  
"Your face has been troubled since you arrived here. It has been far too long since we have been blessed with your laughter." Galadriel already knew what was troubling her, after all he was all she had talked about since her arrival.   
  
"I have hope that you will see him again."  
  
Arwen's head snapped round to view her Grandmother. "Do you really think so? Oh I do not know. Why did he leave me? Surely he must have known how much I loved him. In years of men it has been so long. What if he has forgotten all about me!"  
  
"I doubt that very much. Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" she reminded Arwen  
  
Arwen simply went to look out of the window and sighed once more. "Or forgetful!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn looked down at himself. He was dressed in a silver tunic, with fine stitching and embroidery. His worn out ranger's garb had been taken away to be washed. His hair had been combed and a sparkling gem had been place on his brow, never had he looked more like a King.   
  
The Lady Galadriel had requested their company for dinner that eve. A beautiful banquet of every delight they could imagine. Aragorn sat patiently, waiting for the rest of the party to join them. Legolas was standing to one side, deep in conversation with Haldir. The two, it seemed, had a lot in common.   
  
"May I present Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn" A herald announced their arrival and Aragorn instantly stood up. He bowed low to the Elf's as they walked closer. "And Lady Arwen Undomiel." Aragorn's eyes flew up, meeting with her own startled gaze.   
  
The once sweethearts, stood very still for a moment, holding each other's eyes. Arwen looked to her Grandmother, who's smile betrayed her. She had known he was here, and she didn't tell her. Arwen again looked at the man who had confessed his love, then left without a simple goodbye. "Please excuse me, I am no longer hungry." Arwen told her kin as she walked, determinedly, away from the man who had caused her so much pain.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had grown in height, his face had become older and even more handsome. She had not changed, except from the aching her heart now seemed to live with. She was walking under the trees of Caras Galadhon, a place of beauty she felt comforted in. Her mind wondered to their last meeting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
His face had given nothing away as he kissed her full on the mouth. Hand in hand they had walked the forests of Rivendell, laughing, talking. He had led her to the tree, under which first they met, and drew out his pocket knife. "I love you Arwen" Her face lightened, this was the first time he had said this to her.   
  
"I love you" Her starlit eyes danced with his, as his whole heart both flew and plummeted. He had spoken with Lord Elrond and had decided it was best for her that he take leave of Rivendell. Aragorn carved their initials on the old tree. A. E and A. U.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all seemed like a life time ago now; as she walked, slowly, in a world of her own. It was here that Aragorn found her. His hands were laden with golden flowers as he caught up to her, "Arwen!"  
  
She turned to look at him, her frown already lifting. "You left me!" He could hear the hurt in her words and wished for nothing but to be able to kiss the pain away.  
  
"Arwen, I thought it for the best. You deserve so much more then I can offer." She pondered his words before answering him "Do I not deserve happiness? Do I not deserve love? Can you give me love Estel?"  
  
Aragorn held out his hand to stroke her cold cheek. Her hair blowing in the wind. "Love is the one thing I can give you" he assured her. Arwen's eyes closed, dam the effect this man had on her. "Then what more do I need?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galadriel was hosting her annual tournament, archery, jousting and duels. Many had come from all over to compete, including the Duke Corneal of Lebennin.   
  
"Will you compete sir?" He asked Aragorn, hopefully he would love a chance to wipe the floor with him.   
  
"No Duke, I fight for freedom, not sport." This displeased the Duke as his cunning mind began to play. He would have to make him fight, once signed up to the duel; if a man was challenged any type of match then he must accept. "I have heard that the winner receives a prize. A kiss from the Lady Arwen."  
  
Aragorn's blood boiled at the thought of this vile man's lips on hers. His fists bawled at his side as he turned to face the man. "As it is all in fun, perhaps I shall compete after all." Aragorn then left the Duke with a triumphant smile upon his crocked mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas, of course, sailed through the archery tournament; which had followed the joust. He had been presented with a kiss, on the cheek, from Arwen and a golden arrow. Legolas pretended not to care very much but Aragorn noted the pride in his bright blue eyes. Aragorn was gearing up for the duel; his trusty sword constantly by his side. "Are you ready?" Arwen's voice startled him.   
  
Her eyes still held some anger towards him, but he smiled as they betrayed her and twinkled in his presence.   
  
"I was born ready." He walk right up to her and held out his hand.   
  
"If you are doing all this simply to impress me you are wasting your time. Or perhaps the memory of my kiss still haunts you?" She kept her tone quite harsh, despite the humour hidden beneath.  
  
Aragorn laughed, and it irritated her. "Arwen, it does haunt me. But I live in the hope that we will resurrect our love once again. And you kisses will once more belong to me." Arwen walked away from him, a faint smile on her full lips.  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know x 


	3. And be loved in return

Disclaimer :- I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' (Tolkein does), or this virsion of 'Robin Hood' (Disney does)  
  
Chapter3  
  
And be loved in return  
  
Lord Celeborn stood and motioned for the last competitors to enter the ring. Aragorn walked forward and bowed to the Lord of Lorien; who in turn bowed back. Duke Corneal walked in to the ring also, but did not bow. "My Lord, I have studied the rules of this tournament, and have discovered that it is allowed to chose another to fight for you." Celeborn pondered this for a moment before answering, "That is correct. Do you wish for another to fight in your place?" Celeborn was discreetly disgusted at the idea of such cowardly actions.   
  
"My Lord, I wish for my man servant to fight in my place." The huge man that had accompanied the Duke now, too, steeped in to the ring.   
  
All eyes flew to Aragorn, who suddenly felt himself lacking in height and weight. "If your opponent has no objections-" Celeborn turned to Aragorn, knowing full well that the man would not dishonour himself in such a way. Aragorn drew his sword, his eyes now dark. Lord Celeborn then took his seat between Galadriel and Arwen he lifted his arm, in signal to start the duel.   
  
The large man instantly lunged at Aragorn, who narrowly dodged the man's blade. Aragorn turned and brought his sword crashing with his opponent's. Arwen watched, with baited breath, as Aragorn took a severe beating. This man was twice his size and seemed to be on a mission of destruction.   
  
Aragorn went flying to the floor, the man playing dirty.   
  
"Surely that is not allowed?" Arwen grasped the sleeve of her Grandfather. He rested his hand over hers. " Arwen, he can take care of himself." The foul play had not escaped the Lord and Lady's attention. Arwen couldn't watch any longer and her eyes fell to the ground.   
  
Aragorn's nose had been hit so hard, that his vision had become impaired. He was shown no mercy as the man threw Aragorn to the floor, the blade of his sword resting over Aragorn's heart. "No! Enough" Arwen went running to the side of the ring to stand beside Duke Corneal. Aragorn looked up at her, slightly embarrassed that she was intruding, but entirely glad that she cared for him so much. "Please. Call this off. This is supposed to be for sport. Your man has fought dirty and like a barbarian. Call him off!"  
  
The Duke looked upon the woman with awe. She seemed grave and not one to be messed with. He had not intended to hurt Aragorn, merely remind him that he was no King. "And why should I my dear Lady?" He waited for Arwen to answer. Aragorn stood up in the ring and waited whilst holding his breath. eager to hear her answer.  
  
"Because I love him!" There was an echoed murmur throughout the forest as everyone present began talking about the Princess who loved a Ranger.  
  
Corneal looked toward Aragorn with revolution. "And does he too return your love?"  
  
Arwen looked straight in to Aragorn's eyes, as he began to smile. "Arwen my darling. I love you more then life it's self!"   
  
Galadriel, with a gleam in her eye rose from her seat. "This duel was a draw, due to unfair play!" No one would dare argue with her.  
  
"Would you all now please make your way to the feast." Everyone began to move away from the ring. Celeborn indicated for some near by Elf's to tend Aragorn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The feast was under way and all were joyous in spirit. Corneal and his goon had left straight after the duel, to the relief of many. Aragorn and Arwen walked together to the fair hill of Cerin Amroth, hand in hand. Aragorn chuckled slightly, and he joked with his love, "My rescuer. I owe my life to you my darling."   
  
Arwen turned to face him, her eyes deadly serious, "I couldn't have lived without you!"  
  
The hill was filled with the sweetest smelling Elenor. "Arwen, before I left, your father told me that he would only permit our marriage if I took my place as King. It will be a long way off yet but I have realised that I have not spoken to you of it. Darkness now creeps back in to the forest and I know my path will lead me away from you, but trust that I will always come back." He stopped and held her hands against his chest. She could feel his heart beating quickly under her touch and she smiled deep in to his eyes; she had waited for this moment for such a long time.   
  
"Arwen Mela nin, will you marry me?"   
  
Her eyes filled with teary starlight as his words reached her pointed ears. In silence he stood, awaiting her answer.   
  
"Dark is the shadow, and yet my heart rejoices; for you, Estel, shall be among the great whose valour will destroy it." She lent forward to taste his lips.  
  
"I will marry you, I would give everything I have for you." Her words were soothing yet to Aragorn were bitter to hear; for it would mean her forsaking the immortality given her at birth. "I am mortal, you are Elf kind. You know what that must mean." He had to be sure that she would not regret her decision.  
  
"I bind myself to you Dunadan, and turn from the twilight."   
  
And so it was set. Long turmoil's awaited them; but now they had each other, they could face anything. They walked slowly for a few more hours, enjoying the time they had, alone, together. Arwen bade him to sit beside the lake, as she came to settle behind him. Her hands were in his hair, then slid to his shoulders; Aragorn gasped a little and winced as her hand ran over an aching muscle. Her heat panged at hearing him in pain. "Allow me to sooth your hurt. Sit still, feel the heat from my hands." She began to massage his shoulders. He had never known her touch so intimately, it felt so very nice.   
  
Aragorn's eyes closed as he let her ease him in to a state of peace. "Sing for me Arwen. Like you used to back in Rivendell." She smiled at the memories. As her hands soothed his body, her song soothed his soul. She began to sing in Elvish.  
  
Ahhh, nice sweet ending. I got all the facts from the apendix, so they are all acurate. Hope you liked it. Review it and make me a happy bunny x 


End file.
